darkfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Skills
Darkfall, unlike other MMORPG's ( Massively Multiplayer Roleplaying game), has no leveling system, and instead is a skills-based game. The number of available skills in the game is going to be between 500 and 1000. New skills or spells are learned from NPCs or from other players. A character can also teach skills but needs to have high enough rank in that skill before he can teach it to another player. It is only possible to teach another player a fraction of what you know in a particular skill - e.g. A player may be able to teach someone up to 1/3 of the value of his skill but not all of it. Players will most likely also be able to teach skills gained through quests to other players. The developers of Darkfall have stated repeatedly that skill lists will not be released to the public. This is due to a belief that hidden skills shouldn't be known to exist before a player discovers them. It is also worth noting that some skills require a basis in other skills and have prerequisites. For instance, you may need to learn the blacksmith skill to a certain level before you are able to pick up the weaponsmith or armorsmith skills. This will increase the challenge in obtaining certain skills. A trained skill ranges from 0 points (new) to 100 points (maxed). As you practice a skill your ability with it shall increase by 0.1 points at a time. Category:Character system Combat Skills These skills are passive skills that are gained when performing fighting actions. *Parry - By holding 'v' to go into block mode, greatly reduces incoming damage from most attacks (uses stamina). *Armor Proficiency - Reduces any armor penalties to melee combat. *Armored Archery - Reduces any armor penalties to archery. *Armored Casting - Reduces the armor penalty to spellcasting. Crafting Skills Crafting These are the skills used to make items to use or sell in Darkfall. When made, items are "signed" by the maker and any owner of the item can see who made it. Most of the crafting skills cost 500g each (a known exception is herbalism). *Armour Smithing - (Requires a Hammer) - making armour at an anvil. *Weapon Smithing - (Requires a Hammer) - making weapons at an anvil. *Taming - making mounts with a taming whistle. *Herbalism - (Requires a Mortar and Pestle) making basic potions with a pestle and mortar. *Alchemy - (Requires a Alchemist's Stone)making advanced potions and more. *Bowyer - (Requires a Woodworking Knife) making arrows at a work bench. *Woodcutting - (Requires a Saw) making wood from timber as well as rafts(and possibly boats). *Cooking - (Requires a Pots and pans) making food from ingredients with pots and pans at an oven. *Smelting - (Requires a Tongs) making ingots from ore at a smelter. *Repair - (Requires a Repair Tools) repairing buildings, cannons, warhulks, ships. *Ship building - Build ships- costs 15000 gold. *Artillery Construction - Build deployable canons. Costs 15000 gold. *Warhaulk construction - Build warhaulks. Costs 15000 gold. Gathering *Fishing - (Requires a Fishing Pole) *Herb Gathering - (Requires a Sickle) *Skinning - (Requires a Skinner) *Logging - (Requires a Wood Axe) *Mining - (Requires a Pickaxe) General Skills *Swimming - Reduces stamina cost when swimming. C to dive. *Riding - Reduces stamina cost for riding mounts *Sprint - Reduces the stamina lost when sprinting *Run - Slightly increases the speed while running *Crouch Walk - Determines the movement speed while crouching *Revive - Helps a dying character *Rest - While resting health, mana and stamina regenerates quicker *Constitution - Grants resistance against poison, diseases and similar attacks *Defense - Grants resistance against arrows and melee attacks *Fortitude - Grants resistance against curses *Reflex - Grants resistance against elemental area attacks *Willpower - Grants resistance against mental attacks *Rigor - Inherent protection against all damage types Magic Skills Magic Spells Currently only a list of spells buy-able from town NPCs has been found. There are still many more spells which can be discovered through quests, hidden NPCs in the world, and possible other means. Greater Magic Air Magic Arcane Magic Earth Magic Fire Magic Necromancy Spell Chanting Water Magic Witchcraft